1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component securing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component securing structure, which reliably and firmly secures a bicycle component such as a bicycle wheel hub.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle component attachment mechanism, which is used to attach bicycle components such as bicycle hubs, seat posts and the like to the bicycle frame.
In the past various bicycle parts have been attached using nut and bolt arrangements. However, while certain bicycle parts are designed to be permanently attached to the bicycle, other bicycle parts such as bicycle wheels, seat posts and the like need to be loosened relatively often for removal and/or adjustment. For example, bicycle wheels need to be removed from the frame whenever there is a flat tire. Moreover, bicycle wheels often need to be removed in order to transport a bicycle in an automobile. Bicycle seat posts need to be loosened for height adjustment of the seat. Also, bicycle seat posts sometimes need to be removed (e.g., for transportation of the bicycle or to prevent theft of the seat and seat post).
Due to the need to remove and reinstall certain bicycle components such as bicycle wheel hubs, securing mechanisms have been provided in order to facilitate easier removal and reinstallation of certain bicycle components. A conventional securing mechanism includes a skewer having a threaded end and a securing member mounted at the other end. The securing member includes a base with a lever and a cam structure. A nut or similar member is detachably threaded onto the threaded end of the skewer. When the lever is moved, the securing member and the skewer move axially relative to each other in order to provide a clamping action between the securing member and the nut or similar member. While these typical securing mechanisms generally work well, there has been demand for a tighter connection by some riders. Also, these typical securing mechanisms can be relative cumbersome and expensive to manufacture and/or assemble. Finally, these typical securing mechanisms may not move as smoothly as desired by some riders.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle component securing structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.